Summer Camp Germany x Reader
by creative7
Summary: You're at a summer camp and your counselor takes notice of your marching talents. Add some friends meddling in your affairs, and you have one heck of a summer camp!
1. Chapter 1

Drills, you absolutely hate them, but they are a necessity at this so-called army history camp. Yeah right. More like army preparation camp. The counselor was fifty feet away and called out:

"FALL IN!" You start to sprint your fastest, because Ludwig chastised you if you were late. Also he said that if we were good, we might actually march during the next drill. You'd been learning how to fall in for the past week. You are the second one in the line, so you stand behind the first person who ran.

"Well, some of you actually seemed like good soldiers! The rest of you however…" You chanced a look back, and saw that some of the people were still ambling to the line-up. At this rate we'll never march for the performance…Your thoughts are interrupted by Ludwig yelling at you:

"_! Always keep your face forward during line-up!" You blush. You HATE when you do something wrong, and especially if you were caught.

"Yes sir." You mumble. It is even more embarrassing to have yourself faced forward when you are blushing like this. Your friend sends you an apologetic look when Ludwig isn't looking, and you sadly smile back.

"Dismissed!" He yells. You start to run to the cafeteria, but feel a tap on the shoulder. You expect it to be Daymon or Marissa. Instead it's Ludwig. Oh no. Sometimes he makes the bad kids run a mile. Sprinting is your strong point, not long distance.

"Hey, _, I noticed that you are good in the drills, and I only have to reprimand you for little things, and not too often. Do you want to be a part of the special marching show I have planned? It'll probably generate more progress than if you are with the amblers." You get shocked when he says "amblers." That is a joke between you and your lunch table. See, you and your friends made a joke about the kids who don't care, seeing as they're so slow.

"You eavesdrop on our conversations?" You blurt out before you stop yourself. You're in for it now. There is a bit of a pause, and you consider running.

"I would call it giving myself entertainment. The counselors for the younger children are awfully dull." You give a small smile to this comment. They are quite boring. You take it that the conversation ended then and you sprint your fastest to the kitchen. Wow, the time flew by! Even the amblers are at the door.

"It's a good thing I got _ last. That took forever!" You hear Ludwig say to himself. You can practically hear him giving himself a face-palm.

"Are you in trouble?" Is the first thing your friends asked you when you got into the kitchen.

"Nah, Ludwig just wanted to put me in a marching group." You say.

"Thank goodness. I thought you were in for it _. Me and Marissa also got in."

"Yeah, I thought I was doomed too." You say.

You walk back to the cabins. You go into your cabin, cabin number eight. Not very many of your friends are in it, unfortunately.

"Hey, I heard Ludwig saying that he was making a special marching group "for those who want a better marching experience." That's Tiffany,the camp priss, drama queen, and total and complete (choice word).

"Why, that's just being snobby! We're trying our hardest, right girls?" Lola said.

'In your own little world you're trying hard.' You think to yourself. You say nothing, and pick up your "Pick a War" book. For a "Pick a war" book, it's actually not half bad! "Pick a war" is the actual army history part of the camp. Most girls don't even read the books.

"FALL IN!" Ludwig's shout rings in the air for a long while, and by the time it has stopped, you are in line, along with a really good guy friend of yours, Daymon. You stand at attention and wait the usual ten minutes for Ludwig to get everyone into their positions…and in a straight line…and finally he is done.

"Now that you are finally organized…"He seemed to be as bored as you are. "We can go off to dinner." The majority of the people on fall in cheered, and you give yourself a mental face-palm.

"Ugh…stand at attention for two minutes. Say the rhyme that tells you what to do at attention." Ludwig said, and you all proceed to say the rhyme:

"At attention you don't talk, at attention you don't laugh, at attention don't do anything, only stand on atten-SHUN!" After this, you stand in silence for the two minutes.

"Now, right face!" You all pivot to your right on your heels, as you always do. "Now, forward MARCH!" Ludwig yelled. You could not believe that Ludwig could've been nice to you before. He seemed so…stern now.

"Stop! One, Two. Left face!" You face Ludwig. "Dismissed." You all sprint for the kitchen, as fast as your legs can carry you. You see that it's taco night.

"Oh boy, it's taco night!" You say to Daymon.

"Oh, yes it is, but I have a feeling that the Mexican food isn't the only thing that's hot tonight."

"Do you mean Marissa?" You ask, knowing that he has been crushing on her the entire camp.

"You and Ludwig are! I mean, look at the straight facts. First he yells at you, and you blush."

"That was because I hate getting yelled at, and you know it!" He looks sheepish, because this one is true.

"Well, I got asked to be in the special marching group too, and he just talked to me for thirty seconds. You, he talks to for two minutes! I'm telling you, he's in love."

"No way is he in love with me. First off, he said "amblers" in our conversation, and that set me off, because he was eavesdropping."

"Also, if he does have emotions other than serious and angry, he's doing a pretty darn good job of hiding it. So what makes you think, Mr. Daymon, that he'd show love in a different way?"

"Love does stuff to people."

"You know that he might be eavesdropping right now, right?" Daymon went silent after you said that. You two got your tacos in silence, when Daymon's crush, Marissa came up.

"Hi _! Hi Daymon." You think that Marissa knows about Daymon, but really just wants to be friends. You don't really know…Marissa is a closed book.

"The amblers took our table." Daymon said.

"Aw, man!" Marissa says. "I forgot! The younger children eat with us on Taco Tuesdays."

"But wait a minute, that means unless if we want to sit with the amblers, we have to sit with the oldest teens and the counselors." You say.

"Well, we'll make sure to put _ right here next to ol' Luddy!"

"Wait…why?" Marissa asks. Daymon explains his whole, ridiculous theory to Marissa, and she is in agreement. They walked over to the counselor half of the table, plopping their food in two spots, leaving one seat next to Ludwig…the only seat at the table.

"You guys suck!" You whisper, and Daymon gives you the thumbs up.

"I know you are good kids, but why sit with the counselors?" Ludwig asked.  
"Well, we figured you could use some company." Daymon said. His eyes soften, and you can see him trying to hold back a smile.

"Uh, do you want to discuss marching?" Ludwig asks.

"Yeah! How many others are in the group?" Marissa asks. Ludwig got a sad look on his face.

"There were going to be five of you, but two of the group turned it down. You are the only three in the group." You are astonished, and know just who he is talking about. Jack and Ed. Those two were on and off between your group and the amblers, but this week, they started hanging out with you less. They were good at the drills, but didn't want to disappoint their new crowd.

"So, what are we doing that makes our bit so special?" You ask.

"You're using sticks along with your marching**. **Instead of plain marching, you'll actually make the sleeping parents wake up and watch." Ludwig says, a hint of excitement in his face.

"What do we do with the sticks?" Daymon asks.

"Well, I can see that we've all finished eating, so how about I go outside and show you?"

"I noticed that we eat faster than ninety-five percent of the camp." Marissa says, always the sassy one.

"See those sticks there? Grab them, and one for me, so I can show you what to do." Your group walks off. You're looking forward to using those sticks, whatever purpose they may serve. You both grab two sticks, and go outside, where Ludwig and Marissa are waiting. He shows you how to turn a pole around while you are walking, and the arrangements.

"The three of you are going in the back of the procession. Daymon is going first, and he is going to spin his stick, like so." He does a complicated looking spinning motion with the pole, and Daymond attempts to do it, dropping the pole in the process.

"No, no, no. Can you wait for me to show you what to do first?" Ludwig firmly says.

"Yes sir." Daymon meekly said.

"Girls, how about you sit to the side for a while?" Marissa and I walk over to a patch of grass and I ask:

"What do you think we have to do for marching?"

"Not much, since Daymon is our baton twirler." You both laugh. By the time Daymon, and the two of you have mastered the stick-spinning, it's the end of dinner.

"FALL IN!" This is the fastest that you and your friends get there. As a joke, the three of you are already standing in front of him when he yells.

"Can those three run at the speed of light? They're already in line!" It takes everything you have to not laugh, and you can see your friends doing the same. The weary look comes back to Ludwig's face as he says this:

"Now everyone, you know what to say."

"Thank you!" The crowd said, but you can only hear about six people. You hate how all of the other people are so unenthusiastic about the camp. Well, sure, it wasn't what you expected either, you expected it to be more about history.

"Left face!" You march back towards your camp. You are thankfully allowed to talk while marching, as long as you stay in line, which means that you and your friends are normally stopped in five minutes.

"So, Daymon, how do you like your baton twirling?" Marissa asked.

"Actually, don't talk back because I'm just the pre-excitement. Ludwig told me that the two of you will be going up front after me, and tossing your sticks to one another, and spinning them to boot." It's a good thing you and Marissa actually paid attention to the drills, and practiced a bit, because you really couldn't find anything to talk about.

"Actually, we were practicing along with you. Though I must say, we didn't fail half as much as you did." Marissa said. You laugh because this was true.

"Hey, you guys think you're so special because you're kissing up to the counselor." Tiffany said.

"You guys think you're so special because you can't keep up with simple drills." Marissa said.

"And frankly, if we're kissing up to the counselor, which we are not, because we are good at marching, that gives us quite a few reasons to think we are better than you." Daymon said.

"Like marching actually has anything to do with our lives, Daymon." Lola said.

"Well, marching has quite a bit to do with the army, and I believe we have a week left of camp, so marching, at the moment, has a lot to do with our lives." You say.

"Well, _ if you were be any more of a (insert choice word here) you'd be Ludwig!" You went red at that. You didn't get mad, which confused even you, just turned red. She could see that the comment got to you though and she liked it. But thankfully:

"Tiffany, Lola! You're out of line…" Both figuratively and literally…You think to yourself. "No more talking for the rest of the walk. You send Ludwig a thankful look, and he nods his head.


	2. Chapter 2

You come back to your camp, and Ludwig tells you and the rest of the group:

"Today we have a new activity for you. You seem to have a problem standing at attention, so I'm trying to help you out. It's called tomato, and don't ask why the younger kids picked that name for the game. They act silly around you, and you have to try not to laugh, or not get scared or anything of that sort. When you laugh or move from your position, you can join them. I'll be competing too, and anyone who outlasts me can get a prize." You get nervous. You laugh at everything, and are very reactive. Daymon is probably going to outlast him; he's all calm and chill-out.

"Now, right face!" You walk to the younger kids' camp.

"Look, it's the older kids! Now everyone say hi!" A chorus of "hi" follows this comment.

"Now back line! Take five steps back." After this, he, himself stands at attention by your side. You could see some of the youngest of the children cowering behind the counselors. You took five steps back, and that's when the children's counselors said:

"On your marks, get set, go!" Immediately, the little kids and their counselors rush up to our lines, and they start to act so ridiculous that you can see why Ludwig is in the line with you guys. The first one to laugh is Ed, with the little kids bowing to him, like he's some kind of god. They all scatter, and in the next five minutes, more than half the crowd is gone, and most are trying to bug Ludwig. You guess their tiny, little brains have processed that this is the one time they can bug him without getting in trouble. The little kids are around you now, making farting sounds and doing every stupid thing you can imagine. You would rather have some real comedy to make you laugh, and since you don't find them funny, the younger kids leave you until later. Down go Jack, Marissa, and Daymon. When he gets out, he whispers something in Marissa's ear, and they go off to tell their siblings. Their siblings gather some people, and they all get into a football huddle. You wonder what they are doing. It becomes very clear after the five minutes. Daymon does a loud, ridiculous clearing of the throat, and the little group commences to say:

"_ and Ludwig sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage! That's not all, that's not all, we swear they like this little chant of ours!" They repeat, and Tiffany loses the game just to chant along. Not a lot would get you to get mad, but this takes the cake! Your face probably puts a tomato to shame. You'll bet that Ludwig is just as embarrassed as you are. You still want to win the prize though, so you hold up for half an hour. About five minutes later, everyone stops.

"Come on _! It's destiny!" Daymon yells at you. Sweat beads are running down your face. You stand there for an hour more and wonder if you should just quit, and let Ludwig claim his victory…but no. If a country is in war, only in their most desperate time, they surrendered. That is a life skill you learned from this camp…never give up without a fight. This is not your most desperate time. You only have to pee a bit, and your shoes hurt. You stand there for ten more minutes, and Daymon and Marissa walk up to you.

"Dang, it's almost bed time! It's pretty much a riot back at the campground, come on, you have to help us! Just call it a tie already." Daymon said. I gave him a look that said "In your wildest dreams," and the two of them left to the younger kids' cabins to see if their counselors could sort this out. You don't even know how long you've been standing there. All you know is, you started in the late afternoon, and the sun is setting. You still want to win, so you still stand there, assuming that if Ludwig wants to call a tie, he can. By this time you're quite cold, and you still want to win. It's less of fun rather than determination now that keeps you going. You hear a small thud that seems far away, so you think that someone got their secretly stashed iPod out, and was now turning up the bass. By the time the moon was high in the sky, you fall over on to the ground, your legs too weak to keep you standing for that long. You fall asleep in literally ten seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, they do look cute together Suzanne!" Sounds a voice from somewhere.

"Yeah, they look so much happier and less serious asleep." You fell asleep here during that stupid contest. You open your eyes, and see that Ludwig had scooted closer to you in his sleep, and now has an arm around you. He was probably chilly, and you could see that your sunglasses were about three feet away. You two must've scooted to one another. It must be primitive human instinct, you scold yourself.

"He must've been cold too." You say. You get up and check your watch. Eight in the morning! You're due for breakfast now! You start to shake Ludwig.

"Wake up!" You yell, and noticed that the dew had loosened that hair gunk, and he actually looked a lot younger with it out, and kind of attractive, but that's aside from the point.

"Wie spat ist es?" He looks at his watch. "Eight o' clock? Come on _, we've got to get the camp ready!" He yells. iWe've/i got to get to the camp ready? You think. He's the counselor, not me, but you'll help. You're half the reason that this is so out of control in the first place.

"I think I won. You fell asleep on your feet and fell down!" You pant. He got an even bigger scowl on his face. You decided to be silent as you kept running. You got to the camp, and were astounded at the mess. Half the people were sleeping outside, and you can't hold this comment in:

"Looks like we didn't set the best example, eh Ludwig?" He loosens up to his normal face at this point.

"I guess. Do what I say and not as I do would be the best saying here." You look further at the mess at the camp. There were candy wrappers everywhere, secret stashes most likely, since candy wasn't allowed at this camp. What if the bugle blew and the people were in this mess? They'd get humiliated beyond their wildest dreams.

"Uh, Ludwig, how about you blow the bugle? It'd be nice to see their faces when they get up, wouldn't it?" He laughed to himself as he thinks this. With a smile on his face, he looks a lot better. But why do you care? He proceeds to lift the bugle to his mouth, and blows on it louder than normal. Daymon and Marissa burst from the cabin and stand behind you. Ed and Jack walk along behind them, popping out of their cabin. You're glad to see that they still have a bit of decency. Lola doesn't have her top on…what was going on at that party?

"Well, if that's not disorderly conduct, I don't know what is. I am downright ashamed of you! I admit, _ and I carried the contest a bit too far, but that doesn't mean you don't carry on the schedule like normal! Everyone, as part of the punishment, will go to breakfast as they are as of this moment. Except for you Lola. Get changed into the skimpiest top you have, whether it be a bikini or a bra. Everyone will have to come as they are. That does include me, smart-alecks. Now right face! You suppress a giggle as you turn. Jack, Ed, Daymon, and Marissa aren't that bad, they're just in pajamas. The others have leaves in their hair, and other random assorted things scattered across their clothes. You arrive at breakfast later than everyone else, and get stuck in the same seating arrangement as yesterday.

"I beg your pardon about you two, you, I am sure were not partying late into the night, seeing as you gave a warning about it. I should've listened to you two. I let myself get too carried away." Ludwig said, and looked very disappointed with himself.

"Aw, it's fine. Look, we should've tried to do something about it ourselves. We just chatted in Marissa's cabin and went to sleep." Daymon said, looking disappointed with himself as well.

"Do you think they would've listened to us anyway?" Marissa said.

"It's my fault. I should've broken off, knowing Ludwig's nature." You said. The three of you sat in silence, and finally Ludwig says:

"How did it go at the party?"

"Well, first off, don't get Ed and Jack in trouble. They just started dancing to the music. Someone must've gotten a hold of your iPod, and started a dance party. The four of us were dancing on the outskirts, but then everyone complained that the music was some foreign language…" Daymon said.

"German." Ludwig says. So that's what he was speaking this morning!

"Well, after that, the person put your iPod on the ground; actually I have it in my pocket now, if you want to take it." Ludwig takes his iPod and puts it in his pocket. "One of the amblers had a secret stash of beer, I think the name was Theo. Everyone started to get drunk, and the four of us were out of there. Marissa and I were spying behind a tree for a bit. Some guy named Brandon got Lola, pulled her shirt off, knocked her out, and would've done more than that if I hadn't rushed up and knocked him off of her. Then the guy and I got into this fight. We were the spectacle there, but I was fighting for my, and Lola's defense. After the fight was over, I took Marissa, and ran into the cabin. The next thing we heard was the bugle." You and Ludwig stare at him in amazement and shock. As much as you hate Lola, you feel a twinge of pity for her, and Ludwig gets up. He gets Lola, goes outside, and comes back with his undershirt on her. He walked over to Brandon starts to walk over to him. He physically drags him over to the field and starts to fight him. Brandon is a big guy, but Ludwig has more experience and age, and takes him down.

"So…chivalry isn't dead after all." Marissa said in clear astonishment.

"Are you allowed to hurt the campers?" You say, and stare at the two. Ludwig stops beating him up, and starts to yell at him. He drags him back and Brandon has a bloody nose and a nice bruise on his cheek. Ludwig lets him go and he scrambles to the nurse. For a while you all stare at him, you think it's a whole five minutes. Finally you say:

"That was very nice and all, but you'll be hearing from his parents too." He looks at you, thinks for a minute. Finally something comes out.

"No time to worry about that now. Girls, how about we work on your marching?" You walk out, and it turns out that Daymon was right about how you had to march. The stick throwing was hard, but by the end of the training, you guys had gotten the stick throwing down. He wanted to work on spinning next, and the two of you were good. Ludwig was surprised for a second, but then realized you must've actually paid attention last lesson. He called everyone over; you said thank-you and had your daily lecture on a war. You sit for an hour, take notes, write an essay on your opinion of the war, and see if it was justified, etc.

After that, you all head off to lunch. You sit with Ludwig this time, not just because Daymon and Marissa are sitting there, but because you are actually starting to enjoy Ludwig's company.

"So, what are we going to do about our camp?" Daymon said.

"Well what do you think we have to do Daymon? We clean it up of course." Marissa said.

"That's a lot to clean up." You say. Your group all groans.

"Well, I don't want you guys to be cleaning up, but I have to because of the fairness policy to the camp. You know what? I'll just have you clean the latrines two days early. It's disgusting, I know, but a lot less work then cleaning the camp." Ludwig said. A lot of thank yous to Ludwig later, he says:

"Well, we're celebrating a holiday this week, actually on Thursday. Draw one out of a hat, and we'll see what holidays you pick. There are eight cards in this bag, and there are four each. I asked two friends of mine to pick them. One is Katrusha, she says hers is a surprise, and then there's one from Arthur." You pick one out and it says something like this: Ivana Kupala.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ivana Kupala? What in the world is that?" You say

"I got it too!" Daymon and Marissa say.

"I guess it's unanimous then. Now to call my friend to see what this holiday is about…" He takes out a cell phone, and dials a number.

"Hello? Yeah, your holiday won, now what is it about? What? It's a romantic holiday? I told you it should be about war." Ludwig sighs. "Hold on, let me get this down." He gets out a pen and paper, and scribbles down random things. You try to read it but it's in German. You shrug to Daymon and Marissa, because they are trying to look too. Ludwig hangs up.

"Well, looks like you have to put up with a romantic holiday this time. Ivana Kupala. More like stupid guy who couldn't swim jumped in the water after this girl who also couldn't swim. And now for some reason, those two idiots have a holiday. I do not get Ukrainians at all." He says. Daymon has the biggest grin on his face that you've seen him have for the entire camp.

After this happens, a little kid rushes up to the table with a camera. She shows the counselors what she took a picture of. Some of them laugh; some of them go aw…She must've taken a picture of a chipmunk or something doing something funny. The counselors for the younger kids pass the camera to the teenagers, and they have the same reactions. An older teenager passes the camera to Daymon and Marissa, who burst out into peals of laughter.

"What's so funny? You ask them." They show you the picture. It is you and Ludwig lying in the grass together from this morning. The two of you do look cute asleep…you catch yourself. You show the camera to Ludwig, and his face turns a deep red.

"They took pictures?" You say to him.

"Wait, you knew something about this?"

"I woke up to two little girls standing over us, and saying how cute we were. I didn't know they had a camera!"

"Well, now that the whole camp knows about this…my reputation is doomed." Ludwig says.

"Yeah, mine too. Wait…let's delete the picture!" You yell. The two of you try to grab the camera and it just had on the screen: Please enter the password. The two of you sigh, give it to the little kid, and let her show the pictures to everyone else. You do the routine thank-you and leave, you clean the latrines, and before you know it, it's dinner.

"Uh…Ludwig, that picture kind of sucks for you and _" Marissa said, usually so confident with words.

"Yeah…we already had _ go on a tirade today, so could you not have us repeat that experience?" Daymon also said. You did, but you were half asleep when you did it anyway.

"Yeah, I guess it did. But we were asleep, could we help it?" Ludwig said. The rest of you had the world's biggest grins on your faces.

"Yeah." You say. You eat your soup even though it was quite flavorless, in silence.

"Now, let's go out and march." Ludwig and Marissa took their routine places getting the water, and you and Daymon getting the sticks. While you were training, none of you talked. Ludwig just said orders to you. At last, he looks at his watch.

"Time for fall in." He said to you. You took your routine places in front of him, and he yelled out:

"FALL IN!" Everyone is still puzzling over why you can "run at the speed of light" and you just hold in a laugh. You thank the cooks, and march back to camp.

"Well everyone, we're obviously not playing tomato again, so…"

"Who won?" Someone in the line said.

"Anyway, I don't know who won…" You give a look to Ludwig. "…But we have a new game to play. I'm going to ask random facts about random wars, and whoever answers the closest to correct wins. Relax! If you've been reading those "Pick a war" books, you'll be fine." You can pretty much feel everyone who hasn't read the books sweating nervously. Everyone, I'll put you in cabin groups. This basically means boys and girls on separate teams. Dismissed." Marissa and you look at one another with the same message on your faces. We're doomed.

"I'll bet that no one else read the books." Marissa said.

"You will raise your hands when you think you have an answer. Good luck, if such a thing exists. First question! Who betrayed the Americans in the revolutionary war?" Daymon and Marissa raise their hands in a flash.

"Daymon, what is the answer?"

"Benedict Arnold, sir." Rats, that's who he is…

"That would be correct." It goes on in this fashion, until you know your team can't win. A bunch of parents just shipped their daughters here, and most of the boys went of their own free will. They were so much more…enthusiastic about it. This is the part of the camp that they wanted, the studying of wars. The score was five to eighteen. You were definitely not going to win.

"We're doomed." You say.

"I wish that we were on the guys' team." Marissa said back to you.

"I wish that they would get this huge, dramatic last question over with." You say. The two of you wait in silence for five minutes, and finally Ludwig says:

"It's time for the final question. It's about the war of the roses. Which royal houses was it between?" Everyone thinks for a bit, and you raise your hand.

"The house of Lancaster….and…" You falter.

"YORK!" Marissa yells at the top of her lungs.

"Yes." Ludwig says to the two of you. "Although Marissa, the volume was not necessary. The boys still win with six to eighteen." The boys' team cheered. The girls' team didn't care, except for you and Marissa, and you had gotten your grief out a few minutes ago. Now, talk time in the cabin, but if the volume gets too high, all of you to bed!"


	5. Chapter 5

You walk into the cabin last, because you were seeing Ludwig about some training stuff, and when you walk into the cabin, five girls jump on each of you.

"Get off of your high horse ladies, because now, we're on top!" What are they going to do? Turns out, they didn't know either. They discuss it for ten minutes, which is torture enough. Finally they say:

"Tie them up and set them out into haunted woods." Tiffany said. The next thing you know, you have your hands tied behind your back, your legs are tied together, and you are gagged. Five girls for each of you sneak out of the back door of the cabin, and carry you for half an hour into the haunted woods. They put the two of you down, and scramble back. You have no idea what to do, when suddenly you see a stick, poking out of a log. You scoot yourself to the stick, and after about fifteen minutes, you free your hands. You then proceed to take off the gag and your leg bindings.

"Marissa, I'm free, and I'm going to untie you, okay?" She nods her head. You proceed to untie her bonds as well.

"Let's go back." You say.

"Then they'll go back to tormenting us. How about, we pretend to be dead for a little bit, and see their reactions? We'll sneak into the kitchen when no one's there, and when the time comes to prepare for Ivana Kypala, we'll tell Ludwig our whole ordeal." Marissa excitedly said.

"I don't know…will they call the cops?" You ask.

"Nah, we'll only be gone for the rest of the night, and half of the day. Not enough time to get them too worried, their conscience will just be bugging them. A wimp will tell Ludwig, and we come back all fine and dandy." Marissa said back.

"What about Daymon? You ask.

"Oh man, you're right. Well, I guess that we'll ambush him on the way to the latrines. I know for a fact that he always comes alone at ten."

"And how do you know this?"

"Oh, I can't sleep until a while sometimes, and I just stare out the window. Every time I stay awake until ten, Daymon is there, walking to the bathroom. You look at your watch.

"It's about five to nine" You say.

"So we just wait until Daymon goes to the bathroom, and we'll all be in on the joke!" Marissa said. You wait until about nine-thirty.

"Well, we should get going, running in the woods is not the quietest, so we need to go the long way, passing the kitchen." You say.

"Good idea _. It feels so wonderful to do this! So…bad, don't you think? Oh, I've got another question. Daymon seems to be acting strange around me, why is that?" You think a bit. Should you betray him? But he doesn't have the courage.

"Well, Marissa, I'd say that he fancies you." She lets out a little gasp.

"How do you think I'd tell him that I feel the same way?" You smirked. So they were teasing you about being in love…hypocrites.

"The boys on Ivana Kupala pick out wreaths from the water to pick the girl, right?" You say, having been explained the holiday by Ludwig in a less sarcastic manner then last time. "So, you make sure to have something that's obvious on yours, and conveniently we'll be talking about how we'll make our wreaths right in front of him-"

"And Ludwig!" Marissa said brightly.

"Will you just drop it already?" You ask, still touchy on the subject.

"No, Nyet, Nie, Nada, and what is no in German?" You fish around in your head and finally come up with:

"Nien."

"And just how do you know that?" Marissa asks you.

"I don't know, it MAY have something to do with the fact that we have a German counselor." She really didn't have a comeback to this one. You sneak until you are behind the boy's latrines. You wait until Daymon comes around, and when he does you come out.

"Marissa? _? What are you two doing here? These are the boy's latrines!"

"_, how about you tell the story." Marissa said to you. You proceeded to tell him the events of the night.

"Yeah, you're forgetting about one person, Ludwig. He's going to be worried sick." Daymon said.

"How about we tell him sometime when he's detached from the other campers?" You ask.

"Yeah, I sometimes pass Luddy on my way back from the latrines around now. I actually have to pee, and if he comes he's due around now." Daymon said.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in bed? It's past curfew." You all jump and find Ludwig standing in his pajamas, for once without his hair slicked back. He's actually pretty cute-You catch yourself. He's not in love with you, nor are you with him, you sternly tell yourself.

"Uh, Ludwig, we have to let you in on a little plan of ours." Marissa said. She then commences to tell him about your plan about the girls in your cabin. He's smirking all the way through your story.

"I must admit that is a good plan. I'll sneak you the food after meals, and if their conscience hasn't broken by lunch, you dirty your clothes, come screaming out of the woods, and go on about how a bear was chasing you. That, if anything should make their conscience let up." Ludwig said.

"But there are no bears on the campground." You say.

"Yeah, but I heard someone in the boy's cabin spreading a rumor about some wild beast." Daymon said.

"Nice, but you two should get back. We'll sleep in that abandoned lean-to." The two guys walked back to the camp, and you two go to the spot in the woods where you know where the abandoned lean-to was.


	6. Chapter 6

You wake up that morning, with the sun streaming in your face.

"This is the best night of sleep I've had all camp." You murmur to yourself.

"What? Yeah, me too." Marissa said. You look at your watch.

"Well no wonder, it's nine o' clock." You say.

"And I don't regret one minute past seven." Marissa said. You smile, and agree with her, one hundred percent. You hang around for a little, and you get hungry.

"Rats! We have breakfast at eight." You say.

"Yeah, but the little kids have it at nine, remember? When they leave, we'll sneak in and take some bananas or whatever." Marissa said. You were in the woods behind the breakfast hall until all of the young children leave. Then, you are sent to get two bananas. You two eat them quickly, and go back to the cabin area. Daymon sees you, and says:

"No one's cracked yet, but they are straining under the pressure. The girls were debating whether to tell or not, and Tiffany told them not to crack, on the pain of the same fate."

"Wow. So we're good." Marissa said.

"So I was thinking, how about we still incorporate the bear thing with the lunch walk in?" You say.

"You are a genius." Marissa said. You rub dirt and old tree bark on your clothes. Finally the two of you start screaming, and running to the kitchen. You burst in and start yelling nonsense about a bear. Daymon and Ludwig run up to the two of you, and ask to have the story told calmly. Marissa being the best storyteller, you leave it to her. She tells the part about the girls throwing you into the woods, bound and gagged, and emphasizes on how "scary" it was, and then she gets to the part about the "bear."

"…So then, this morning, after we'd freed ourselves of our bonds, we hear this snarling noise, and all of a sudden, a huge bear springs out at us! We must've lost it about ten minutes ago, and we came straight back here." Marissa said. Daymon is facing away, trying not to laugh, Ludwig looks concerned, and you are shivering, as if the very account of the story frightened you.

"Well now, what is this about tying someone in the woods, girls?" Ludwig said, in an all-too-real stern voice.

"We did nothing of the sort!" Tiffany said. "Their story is a bunch of lies, through and through. We would never tie anyone up, and leave them in the haunted woods!"

"Oh, just give it up Tiffany." Jack said, backed up by Ed and a girl whose name you can't quite remember. "Zorina saw the whole thing. Bondage, discussion and all."

"Why you little (insert choice word here)!" Tiffany said, and rushed to tackle Zorina. Lola followed, and the rest of the girls. You, Jack, Ed, Marissa, and Daymon jumped in to rescue her. You get Zorina out of there, take her hand and run. Marissa and the others follow your lead. You have gotten a head start, and Ludwig, using his power as counselor stops all of you.

"WOULD EVERYONE QUIT RUNNING, QUIT FIGHTING, AND JUST SHUT UP?" Ludwig yells at the top of his lungs, which is pretty loud. You skid to a halt, which makes Zorina stop also.

"Okay…now that everyone is back under control, Tiffany that was very out of line and you will be punished. As for the rest of you who joined, I will decide your punishments." He thinks to himself for a bit, and you and your new group all look at each other with scared, worried, and puzzled looks on your faces. Daymon mentions that you're bleeding, and you do have a scratch two inches down your arm. I wonder what the punishment is going to be. It's probably something bad, knowing Ludwig.

"Everyone, except for Zorina, Jack, Ed, Marissa, Daymon, and _, I expect you to drop down and do forty push-ups. I'll watch every individual person, so you can all sit in the kitchen and talk while you wait." Everyone goes into the kitchen and gets ready to wait for a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7

You sit for four hours and finally Ludwig said:

"Girls, go make your wreaths. Guys stay here." You ask about the wreath to Marissa.

"Oh, I'm going to put a lot of Queen Anne's lace on it. I love how it makes it so white and frilly." Marissa said, following your example. You beckoned for Zorina to come with you to pick grass and flowers. You walk along, and pick some pine leaves to weave into your wreath. The three of you pick an assortment of flowers to put into the wreaths that you had. You walk back, and see that you three were the last ones to finish. The three boys were poking and nudging each other, and speaking in sing-song voices, though you could not hear what they were saying. Ludwig did the dinner line-up drill. You had dinner, where no one talked, because they were looking forward to what was coming that night. You thank the cooks, march back to camp, get changed into some nicer clothes that you had, and line back up again. You march to the lake, where you sometimes go swimming.

"Girls, do you all have your wreaths?" Ludwig said. Put them in the water. You cast yours the farthest out as you can throw. You want a guy to work for your wreath. The guys all swam into the water, and got a wreath. Ludwig asked identifications on all of them, and eventually, everyone had a partner. Daymon and Marissa were together, and the same went for Ed and Zorina. Jack was with Tiffany, and he vowed that this would be the worst romantic experience she would have.

**"Hey! There's two wreaths still out in the water!" Daymon said, pointing to the middle of the lake. You couldn't see it clearly, but you knew that it was either Lola's or yours. There was one a bit closer to it, and there was one guy left. You and Lola look at each other, puzzled. What are the two of you going to do? The guy left jumps in and gets the closest wreath.

"That's mine." Lola said.

"What other guys are there?" A random voice in the crowd said.

"Well…there is ione/i other guy" Daymon said.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone in the camp gets sudden enlightenment on their face. You don't know who it is. Is he hiding? Ludwig has a pained expression on his face. You now see who everyone is talking about. He's a counselor though! Before you can argue against this bad idea, Ludwig takes off his shirt, and jumps in the water. He gets the wreath, and says:

"Now whose wreath is this?" You pause. Should you tell him? A braver side of you takes over.

"That would be mine." You said in a surprisingly strong and confident voice. He walks by over and stands beside you. He gave the lecture on this holiday, and said that he came up with something that would have this to do with war. You played the question game, but this one was about political marriages. You answered a few correctly, and your team only lost by a point. You, Marissa, and Zorina, now trying to be a better camper, all cheered at this. This was the closest your team had been to winning the entire camp.

"Now I've got something for everyone to do. Go into the woods to find some magical flower. Just come out when you feel ready, and in a decent amount of time, and no lollygagging with other couples. He put the wreath on your head, and took your hand. You gave him a quizzical look.

"It's tradition, okay?" He said to you. You walked around, and then after about a minute you say:

"You seriously expect us to find a magical flower?" He pauses, and thinks for a second.

"It's supposed to be a flower called a "Rue" that is yellow every other time of year, but on this special night, turns red, whoever finds it is supposed to find money, happiness…love…" He trails off.

"So we're traipsing through the woods looking for something that doesn't exist." You say to him.

"Pretty much. Uh…you look nice….the shirt flatters you." Ludwig said.

"Uh…thanks…I like your shirt as well." You say back to him, feeling very awkward. Is he trying to flirt with you? All of a sudden a huge black shape appears in front of you. It growls and snarls at you. Suddenly you are very afraid.

"Stay here. Maybe if it doesn't get provoked, it'll go away." Ludwig told you. It snarled and ran at you. The two of you ran as hard as you could, holding hands even more tightly now. You leap over logs, and finally lose the beast when you cross a stream. The two of you pant for a bit.

"Wow…we could've been killed." You say.

"Ja. Let's sit down. I'm tired." He said.

"What was that thing?" You ask.

"I couldn't tell what that thing was. Not a bear, but it was still pretty big."

"You're hurt!" You yell. Ludwig had a gash down his arm, about the size of yours.

"We match." Was what he said. He looked down on to the ground. It was a red flower. Not a Rue, but a wild rose. Ludwig picks it, and puts it on your wreath, which has amazingly stayed on your head.

"You look really pretty _." He said to you. You smile.

"You look pretty good yourself." You tell him. He smiles back at you. Okay, you admit it; he just looks downright hot like that.

"Should we start to walk back?" You say.

"No. Let's stay here a while." He gently tells you. It was a beautiful spot. The moonlight was shining on the shallow creek, which was about three feet deep. The moon and stars were reflected on it, so it sparkled. There was a clearing here.

"It is beautiful here." You say to Ludwig, who now looks more relaxed then you've seen him the entire camp. You lie down by the creek and stare up at the stars. The next thing you know though, you were getting splashed.

"What was that for?" You say, but not meaning it in an angry way, but playfully. You take off your shoes and get by the creek.

"Where is Ludwig?" You mutter to yourself. A second later, you find yourself drenched.

"Does that answer your question?" Ludwig says, towering over you as you sit in the water. He takes his shirt off and goes in himself.

"Ludwig! It's freezing in here!" You yell at him. He thinks a bit, and a grin crosses his face.

"Here, do you want me to warm you up?" He swims to you and scoops you into his arms.

"You know, as a camp counselor, this is quite inappropriate to do to a camper…"

"Shut up. I'm helping a camper not freeze to death." You struggled to get out of his arms, but he held you to him. You looked up at him. He looked down at you.

"This is going to take forever to dry off." You tell him.

"Don't care. It's a warm night anyway. It's fine. Some of the couples are probably having sex behind a tree or something along those lines. What we are doing is perfectly harmless and fine." He said. You look fearfully at him. He looks back at you. He's confident, and you…aren't so sure.

"We're keeping the other campers waiting." He pulls out an iPod. It shows the place you got him as your partner.

"We're perfectly fine. Only four people are back. Oh, and about that prize I owe you from tomato…" He holds your head gently, and brings it up to his. He gives you a radiant smile, and you look back at him, confused.

"Is the smile the prize? I must say that is quite a good one." He laughed, and brought his lips up to yours. You admit that you do like kissing him, and that you have liked him this entire time. Sometimes there is such thing as too much self-control. He breaks from you in about a minute. His ice-blue eyes lock on to your (e.c.) ones.

"Was that a good prize?" He asks you. You grin.

"More than good, it was stellar. This time, I'll give something to you." You lean in, take his head and bring it in. He gasps, as he was probably not expecting this. He kissed back though, this time with greater confidence. He grabs your shirt and tugs it off. You barely even notice, and do not object. He reaches for your bra clasp, but this time, you stop his hand, look him in the eye and say:

"Ludwig, I'm not ready for that yet. Let's wait until we are older, and I will be more prepared. And besides, do you want to be that couple having sex behind the tree?" He looks at you with a bit of disappointment in his face, but more than that, understanding. He takes out a camera, and takes a picture of the two of you.

"Just for myself, I assure you. And you too, if you want a copy." You hug him, and you put your clothes back on. You walk back to the site where everyone was now gathered, which took a while, because you two were lost. More kisses were exchanged between the two of you, and you regain your serious composure. You walk out of the woods, finally by the lake. You saw that everyone was there.

"Now what were you two doing?" Daymon said. Everyone snickered. You realize what it must look like to them. Your clothes were dirtied from your run in the woods, and drying off to boot. Your shirt was on backwards, although it was really hard to tell, because it had a low back. You two keep your serious composure, because, after the tomato game, that's what the two of you were known for. You went back to the cabins, and fell asleep. There was going to be a dance tonight, but, as part of your punishment, you were not going.


	9. Chapter 9

"_! Wake up!" Ludwig is standing above you, and shaking you. "You're going to the dance, come on!" You silently get dressed, and sneak out. The seven of you walk to the pavilion, where the older teenagers and younger kids are having a blast. You get on the dance floor, dance for an hour and a half, and a slow dance comes on. You cast a sad look to Ludwig, and go dance with Jack. After this comes the legit last dance. Ludwig pokes you, and beckons you to come with him. You walk out on to a clearing in the woods near the pavilion. The song isn't booming in your ears anymore, but softly playing in the background. He takes you in his arms and starts to dance with you, the basic swaying. Then, during a loud part of the song, he starts to spin you. You laugh, and make a mock curtsy. He does an overdone, sweeping bow. You two just start to dance and would have looked ridiculous on the dance floor. Well, it turns out that another couple, about ages eight and six had snuck over here as well…and was sleeping in a peaceful, want to get away from the dance floor way. You smile, and lightly tap one of them on the shoulder, and tell them that this is the last song. You offer to walk back with them. You carry the smaller one, and Ludwig carries the larger one.

"That's just adorable." You say to Ludwig.

"Reminds me of how we would've looked sleeping on that grass, if we were very young." You walk back, and put the two young ones in the spot you fell asleep in during tomato. You tiptoe back to the dance floor, rally everyone up, and go back to your cabins.


	10. Chapter 10

You worked hard all day to incorporate the rest of your group into the marching as well. Four hours straight! Your camp then went to the lake for the last time, and swam for an hour and a half. You managed to even get some of the amblers into a huge splash fight, and then you just chilled out for a bit while the others were practicing their marching drills. Your parents came then, and got to live like a camper until Sunday evening, where you would show them your marching performance. Brandon's parents told Ludwig off, until he told them Lola's story with Lola, Daymon, and Marissa backing him up. His parents then drove off that instant, with him in the car. He told the mothers of all of the female amblers of what went on with the tying you up, not including the part with the bear, as it was fake. A lot of girls got a telling-to, but unfortunately, Tiffany wasn't one of them. You swear that you saw a pat on the back from her mother. Your parents did the drills, and you all slept under the stars. When some complained that they never did that, Ludwig looked at them pointedly; he was keeping the party under wraps, because everyone actually did the punishment without complaining. The marching comes up, and you can all see the adults are bored for the first part, with the basic marching. Then it's your queue. Daymon runs up, and throws his stick in the air, and spins it upon catching it. Then you, Marissa, and Zorina throw your sticks to one another. Jack and Ed do a flying jump in the air, utilizing the sticks that you have to give them boost. The six of you then all spin your sticks, and kneel with them in front of you. The crowd went wild. You kept your serious face, as you were told. Ludwig breaks up the marching, and your parents congratulate you on your performance.

"We want to see your counselor if he's the one responsible for your being so enthusiastic. Remember when you went here, and didn't want to stay?" Your parents say. You sheepishly nod. Ludwig whispered something to your parents, and you tried to listen.

"He said that we should stay after everyone else leaves, (insert the diminutive of your name)" Your mother said.  
"Mom! You know that I hate being called that…and please, not in front of Ludwig." Daymon comes rushing up to you with his dad.

"Hello! You must be the famous _." Daymon's dad said, and shook your hand.

"Hi mister…sorry, I don't know your name." You say to him.

"It's fine, the name is Michelson." Just then, the rest of your group comes running with their parents. You all got along really well, and it turns out that you all don't live that far away except for Ed, who had about a five hour drive. The rest, you all lived within three hours from, and it turns out that you lived in the same city as Jack; he just went to a private school. Ludwig, living in Germany, couldn't say the same about visiting, but he said he'd try. After everyone else left, and had their private conversations with him, it was your turn.

"Well Ludwig, what did you do with our little _ over camp?" Your father said. Let's see, he fell asleep with you during a game of tomato, you partnered up with him during that wacko Ukrainian holiday, and you slow danced with him.

"Trained, played some games, and got chased by some animal." Ludwig said, keeping true, but under-exaggerating the details.

"Well then, what is this?" Your father holds up his iPhone, and shows that picture of you sleeping together.

"That is your daughter and me, when we were playing a game of who could stand at attention the longest, carried it on until midnight, and collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Who posted that? You're not supposed to have phones or laptops at this camp."

"Well…I trust my daughter on enough to believe you on that one, but what about this?" Your dad holds up the picture of you on the day you kissed…when you got back to the others.

"Dad, we got chased by a wolf, got lost in the woods, and had a splash fight in the stream. We got lost coming back."

"Okay…I guess. But can you answer one thing?"

"Yes mister _."

"Sure dad!"

"Are you two in love?" That one took you off guard. You looked at Ludwig, and him and you. He gave a small jerk of the head.

"Uh…yeah, but blame Daymon and Marissa, they started it!"

"Your daughter is a beautiful girl, and I would never dream of hurting her. We only kissed, and I can promise you that's how far we went." Your dad relaxes, and says:

"Good, because if you would've heard some of the rumors going around about the two of you…" You and Ludwig exchange a "what the…" look.

"Bye Ludwig! Here's my Skype. Message me, and tell me when you'll call!" You say, and hand him a slip of paper. He, in turn hands you a slip with his email on it, and says that he'll message you when he gets back to Germany. You then get in your car and drive away from the best camping experience that you've ever had.


End file.
